


Pitiful

by razzirezirazzi



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Degradation, Dialogue Heavy, Don't think too hard about how the Neon dick works, Established Relationship, Haha more like DJ Submissive Supernova, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, He has an engineering degree not me, It's mostly just Neon teasing and Subnova being a little bitch though, Like, Love :), M/M, Neon J is a rough top, Ordering Around I guess? What tag would that be, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sensitivity, Short, Teasing, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzirezirazzi/pseuds/razzirezirazzi
Summary: Neon J puts his dearest starry sky in his place.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova & Neon J., DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	Pitiful

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I can't write sex, but I quite enjoy these object-headed handsome men, so yet here I am.

Subnova felt absolutely _pathetic._

DJ Subatomic whimpered, whined as Neon J fastened the cuffs to the back of the bed, leaving him near-defenseless--Neon J hummed in satisfaction, gazing over the other's sprawled out body. He stalked back to the edge of the bed, where DJ Subatomic was quick to press his legs together in an attempt to hide how hard he was already.

"Ah-ah. _Keep 'em spread, soldier,_ " Neon hissed, leaning forth and pulling Subatomic's legs open once more. He laughed softly at the sight.

  
"I haven't even done _shit_ to you yet, and you're already this turned on?" He growled. _"God, you're fucking **pitiful**."_

  
Subatomic simply whimpered and cast his gaze aside, away from the veteran as he taunted him. His face burnt, his clothes felt much too tight on his body...how badly he just wanted to wail and beg for satisfaction. However, he intended to hold onto his last shred of dignity as tightly as possible.

"Look at me." The veteran climbed onto the bed, leaning up close to Subatomic's 'face.' He shivered, always so quick to obey his dearest's commands. Neon purred quietly, caressing his cheek sweetly. "That's it. _Good boy._ Now, hold still."

He felt his breathing grow heavy and heated as Neon worked quickly to wrestle off his clothing. Soon, he found himself completely exposed to his lover, squirming softly beneath him. Again, as Neon gazed over his figure, Subatomic found himself trying to close his legs--however, this small effort was once again halted by the other.

"You're being so _naughty_...do you even deserve this?" Neon brushed his hand over Subatomic's throbbing length, eliciting a moan and a shudder from Subnova.

"P-please," he breathed, "I need this--"

  
"I know how badly you _want_ this, you _needy little slut,_ " Neon replied, gripping Subatomic's dick tight. He didn't move an inch, however--leaving his dearest panting for air.

"God, I can't get enough of those little noises you make," he said huskily. "You're always so cute when I top you."

  
"P-please," Subatomic breathed. Neon hummed softly, gazing up to keep a close eye on the other's reactions.

  
"Who do you belong to?" he purred, slowly starting to stroke his member. 

  
"Y-you--" Subatomic curled and writhed at the other's touch already, so easily swayed. "I'm all..aahh...all yours...I'm all y-yours...!! o-oh..!!"

  
Neon sped up his hand, relishing in the little cute noises he could draw out of the dj from this alone. Subatomic's back tried to arch against the bed--his cock twitched in Neon's hand-- _he was so close, he was...!!!_

But just as suddenly as the initial grip, Neon stopped and let go. Subatomic groaned out weakly, looking down at his lover. His member throbbed, right on the edge, but Neon just laughed. "So desperate! I wish you could hear yourself right now..."

"W-why did you stop--" he whimpered out-- "you--you _asshole_..."

  
"Selfish little brat," the veteran replied. "I'd like a turn too, you know."

  
Subatomic's whines were quickly cut off by the feeling of something pressing against his lower entrance. His breath caught in his throat at the low growl he heard from Neon. From his limited viewpoint, he could only see what looked to be some type of modified stra--

No more time was given to think as the length plunged inside him, making him wail out in pleasure-- however, he was easily drowned out by a moan on Neon's part, as well.

"N-nnghh... shit..." he hissed. Neon allowed himself a moment to adjust. Experienced engineer he was, he'd fixed up a little something special to use due to his lack of... well, something proper to use on his figure. But, God--he didn't realize he was this _sensitive_... Neon reached down and grabbed tight onto Subatomic's waist before pulling out to the tip and slamming back inside, making a pattern of it. The pace started slow, while it also started relentlessly rough.

The DJ was a mess beneath the other, fingers digging hard into the palms of his hands, moaning out as loud as his throat could take. Neon was quieter--gradually speeding up his thrusts--keeping his noises to low groans and growls as best he could. 

"T-thaat's it...gggrh...take it. Take it, you little **_bitch_** ," he snarled, clawing into Subatomic's hips. He was _merciless_ with his dear lover, slamming deep into him at each thrust, making Subnova howl and writhe--just the way he loved it. The other could only gasp and mewl in response, his head tilting back against the bedframe. So, so close-- _so, so, so, so-_ -

  
Neon J's fingers dug in suddenly--he cried out in bliss, thrusting deep into his lover one final time as he came. A warm, thick liquid shot deep into Subatomic's body--his mind numbed, thrown over the edge as he reached his own climax. He practically screamed as he fell over his tipping point, releasing hot strands of cum--making a mess of himself in the process.

There was a minute of time where the two simply sat there, panting for air, gazing at eachother after the fact. Neon pulled out--causing a slight leak--and stumbled over towards the back of the bed, undoing Subatomic's cuffs. After using a towel to tidy up a little, he collapsed into bed next to him, still shaking pleasurably. Carefully, DJ pulled him close. He hummed softly and rested his head on the spaceman's shoulder. 

"Was I...aah... are you alright? Was I too rough with you...?" he asked, putting an arm around him. 

  
DJ Subatomic shook his head. "No, God no," he panted out. "That was amazing...hah.." Subatomic readjusted very slightly to let Neon rest on top of him, head resting tenderly on his chest. "I love you," Subatomic whispered. "More than the stars themselves could count." Neon could only sigh and wrap his arms around the other's 'neck' affectionately.

"Good night, my love," he murmured. Lord, he couldn't keep his eyes open.

  
"Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fun fact, the working title of this fic was "Nice Cock, Soldier." 
> 
> I thought that was kind of interesting.
> 
> Anyways, I realize that this fic is short, and probably not one of my best works. I account this to the fact that I wrote it at 2 in the morning. Thank you and good night.


End file.
